


I Will Get Better

by FireRuby1016



Series: Life Is Hell But I'm Here Regardless [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bandages, Blood and Injury, Demon/Grinch Relationship, Gaslighting, Glitchy Hallucinations, Happy Ending, M/M, Nightmares, Post Traumatic Episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireRuby1016/pseuds/FireRuby1016
Summary: I Will Get Better: Dominik is the main Demon of Wrath in Hell. He lives in Hell primarily but sleeps with his boyfriends a lot. This night he decides to sleep with Chuck, the original Grinch who stole Christmas. A post-traumatic episode occurs and fucks up Domi's sense of reality.





	I Will Get Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelssavior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelssavior/gifts).



“Stop it!”, I yell into the darkness. I see him, the glitchy figure in the darkness of the room as I shot straight up in bed.

 

I hear his glitchy voice say back, “But you love me, right? I thought this was what you wanted from me. Fucked hard with no way of calling for help. Calling you the worst names known for any tongue to say or ear to hear. This is what a masochist’s sex life is like, right? So why are you mad at me?”

My eyes fill with tears as I remember those nights. My soul slowly ripping to pieces as the person who I thought loved me made me feel worthless and unwanted. I didn’t want to be touched. I didn’t want to see or feel anything. I wipe my eyes with the backs of my hands and I don't feel myself doing the action. It's a reflex, nothing more. I don't feel my hands clenching the white bedsheets. It's a reflex, nothing more.

I hear the ringing as my peripheral vision is slowly taken by the glitches. It's dull and low but I hear it. I can't think of an answer to his question as my mind drifts to my own questions. Why aren't you mad? Why are you crying? Why can you feel nothing but guilt and pain? Why didn't you hurt him when you had the chance? Why aren't you getting out of bed? You can still punch him, right?

I bite the back of my hand as it wipes tears out of my eyes. As the ringing gets louder, I bite harder and feel a sharp sting in my hand as I tear apart the flesh. The only thought in my mind is that the pain doesn't matter. I taste copper as the bed underneath me turns into angry glitches. I don't register it in time as I reach for my meds on the nightstand.

I start slipping off the glitchy bed but catch myself on my claws. My meds fall to the floor and disappear in the sea of glitches. I stare at the floor, half expecting the fiery depths of my suicidal thoughts to take full advantage of my broken mind. The ringing feels like hammers are hitting my eardrums over and over again. Instead, I feel empty, as all thoughts leave my brain. My claws become slippery and I fall to the floor, as blood slowly pools out of my mouth. The pain doesn't register. It means nothing. I close my eyes and I drown in the emptiness.

 

I feel fluffy fur under me as I wake up. I feel guilty that the guy of my dreams has to deal with all this. He shouldn't have to deal with all this. With me or my traumatized life. But nobody else, apart from Randy and my therapist, wants to deal with me. I open my tear stained eyes, I see his tired eyes and smile and all my worries are turned into hope.

I feel my boyfriend slowly but surely grab my arm and squeeze it slightly.

 

“Dominik, can you hear me?”, he asks in a weary tone of voice.

I nod as he traces patterns into my skin. I move my hands slowly to his face and see bandages on my right hand. My pupils must've dilated because Chuck squeezes my arm and asks, “What do you feel?”

 

_Fear._

 

“Why are you afraid, Dominik?”

 

_I'm scared you’ll leave me._

 

“You are insane if you think I'm leaving you now. You need me, Domi.”

I look at my hands and think about the ringing and glitches. I should have called to Chuck. The hallucinations fade away when I call for him almost immediately. I turn my head to the side.

 

_I should have called for you._

He reached for my face and turned my head back to him. He looks at me with a stern expression.

 

“When the glitches take you, you see him. He makes you not think rationally. You feel nothing but fear. It's ok that you didn't call for me. Just try a little harder next time.”

 

He gives my arm a squeeze and says with a smile, “You will get better.”

 

_I will get better._

A knock at the door is heard. Chuck looks at the creature at the door and nods at them. Footsteps are heard getting closer to me and I tense up.

 

_I want Chuck to do it._

 

Chuck takes my bandaged right hand and teleports the healing IV out of my wrist. He keeps his eyes on me and tells me what he's doing before he does it. I nod in response every time. He carries me out of the hospital bridal style, thanking the nurses as he goes. I nod to most of them and they nod back. When we teleport back to his ship, he lays me down on the couch and makes popcorn. I find a comedy movie that is 1 hour and 45 minutes long. He gets a blanket and we snuggle as we laugh till our stomachs hurt. The hurt meant something this time: fun.

I will get better if I have more moments like this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re wondering, the glitchy figure is kept anonymous for a reason. Dominic wants to forget it so instead of calling it by name he calls it glitchy figure.


End file.
